A common deficiency with these prior art devices is their inability to reliably hold down a mechanically operated dock leveler. Generally, the dock assembly is spring loaded so that when a hold-down device is released the deck will rise and the lip will extend. Given this bias in the system to mechanically raise the deck, a need exists to provide a technique which will hold down the deck in contact with the truck bed as the truck "floats" as a function of the loading or unloading operation. Another deficiency of the prior art relates to the technique of compensating for motion of the truck as it rises on its suspension while being unloaded. Modern trucks having an air suspension may rise up to ten inches as a load is removed. Most hold-down devices compensate for this motion by extending against the spring. This in turn creates high loads on the hold-down device as the spring is deflected. Yet another deficiency in the prior art is the use of cables or plastic straps which are not rugged or reliable. The area of use of a dock leveler, loading dock, is notorious for its dirt, contamination, hazards. Reliability in rugged operation is a requirement of equipment used in that environment. Other hold-down devices employ one-way ratchets and bar designs which also employ a spring to compensate for the rising of a truck bed as it is unloaded. This again causes very high loads on the hold-down device.